Never Again
by ebilniinja
Summary: What happens when Belphegor and his brother go to Chikusa'a castle thing? This does


"Waaaaah! There's so muuuch!" he sang. The smell teased him, the taste pleased him. He ran his fingers through the mixed blood pooled around him. Part of it was his own, while most had belonged to other members of the family. Even now, he was atop his own twin brother, giggling deliriously. From afar, he almost looked disappointed. As if it wasn't enough.

I say by afar because I was too fearful to get any closer, watching him gorge himself. If I could make it out alive, I surely would be scarred, though right now I had no time to think about that. I needed to find a way to save my own life before this monster came after me, too.

It had only slipped into my mind now that I needed to run, but I was unsure on where to run. He could easily run after me. He was older, faster, and a little six year old, high-in-society boy was no match to him, an eight year old royalty. Luckily, I was able to understand. They said I was more mature than I should have been. I knew all about death. How it came to everyone at one point, and I was afraid. I needed to get away, and soon.

I, Chikusa Kakimoto, am telling this story of friendship and horror.

It started that same morning. This demon was let into my home by my own father. It was understandable, I guess, for no one would even think of this. Him and his brother seemed like normal kids. I had hidden behind my mother's leg as they came towards us, their hands locked. Not a smidgen of feared showed on their faces, just matching smiles. As my mother tried to move out of the way to reveal me, I would move with her. Over time, I became comfortable and stepped out from behind her. Noticing this, the one called Belphegor held his hand out to me. I hesitated, but took it. It marked the beginning of a treaty between the twins and I.

It was so much more enjoyable than playing by myself. I had grown to like the other boys. At the same time, I didn't notice how bored they were growing. They were older than I, so they must have been interested in different, older kid games. This being said, they still hadn't cease to stop playing with me. I wanted to stay friends with them until I was old, or even death. With one of them, at least. The older brother, Ba'al, laughed at me when I fell and scraped my knee. Soon after, he went inside claiming he was bored. Belphegor had actually stayed and hurried to help me. While I was sobbing my eyes out, he got me into a sitting position. He wiped away my tears and told me that everything was alright, then he wiped away the blood. It was the first time I noticed something funny about him. On his way to the servant who was watching us, he licked the blood from his hand. My blood from his hand. I thought nothing of it, and continued to cry. He returned with a band-aid and a smile. He taped the bad-aid on and kissed the spot. It made me blush, for reasons unknown, and my tears instantaneously stopped.

After that distraction, he recommended a game of Hide-n-Seek, intentions unknown. I just nodded and went along with his idea. He told me that I could hide first, so to make it interesting, we used the entire castle. As soon as he was counting, I was off running through the halls, looking for a place to hide. I found a decent tapestry to hide behind and waited until he came in search of me.

Little did I know, he had a reason for this. The demon started his hunt.

I didn't know what hit me, but the place had suddenly felt eerie. I left from my hiding place and walked back down the hallway. I called out his name and received no answer. I did it again, further down the hallway and closer to the main room, and herd laughter. It was his laughter. I peeked through the French doors and only saw one thing. My mother sprawled out on the floor, covered in wounds and blood. Dead.

I couldn't scream. If I did, the person who did that to my mother would find me. All I could was cry, and cry more. I took my eyes of my mother and then it hit me. The room was full of the dead.

Only one body in the room was on foot, and that has him. Belphegor. Crazy.

I gasped, and he slowly turned to me. Soaked in my family's blood, and even his own. He was laughing, my eyes were wide. His white shirt was now the evil color. The blade in his hand, too.

He held his hand out to me.

I could never take that hand again.

I ran, fast and far. I never wanted to return. I believe that everyone was dead, so I ran from the house. That's when I was picked up by a strange man. He told me that he was ordered to get me away. Being naive, I believed him. I was taken to a lab, screams from children could be heard. I realized I had been deceived, and that I was just stolen.

There were always times were I wondered why he wanted to play first. Was he trying to keep me safe? If I hid from him, could he not find me and kill me, too? If I didn't run, would he have not hurt me, or played with me again?

The rest of my childhood was a blank.

Here I am now, eight years later, 14 years old. I still remember that day that ruined my whole life. I hold no grudges, that would be troublesome. Now I'm with Mukuro-sama and Ken, after escaping from the lab and then the multiple times from various prisons. To this day, I've yet to spy the man named Belphegor. However, I did hear of his success and that his killing rates have gone high. Mukuro-sama even says that Chrome will be fighting someone who has a relation to that man. Ken and I have to escort her there, so maybe I'll be able to see him. I doubt we'd speak, hence my desire not to.

Clearly, I don't plan on revenge. I have no time for games anymore.


End file.
